


The groom of the star beast

by britishflower



Category: Gravity Falls, The bride of the rose beast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Monster Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I read this fairytale called The lindworm and I thought chip & dip. I'm doing a fanfic of chip & dip like this, So here we go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The groom of the star beast

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom. Only the rulers were troubled for they had no child of their own. One day the queen took a walk in the woods and encountered a old woman who asked "You look troubled my dear what is wrong?"  
The queen replied "You wouldn't help even if I told you,"  
"Tell me and you'll be surprised my dear," the old woman replied.  
So the queen told the old woman of her troubles and so the woman gave her what she needed, a silver cup. When the queen asked why she needed a silver cup the old woman replied "Place the cup in the northwest corner of the garden and in the morning you will find two roses. The red one for a boy and the white one for a girl but you must only eat one or a terrible event will occur," so with the news the queen returned to the castle and did as the old woman told.  
In the morning just like the old woman said, beneath the cup was a white rose and a red rose. The queen took heed of the warning and ate the red rose but distraught over losing a daughter she ate the white rose as well.  
9 nine months passed and while the king was away, the queen gave birth to twins. One was a girl with beautiful brown hair but before her was a small beast with a constellation on its fore head. It laid there crying out for it's mother but nobody would touch it, so the midwife showed it away into the woods. The queen made the midwife swear that she wouldn't speak of it again and so that night passed like a bad dream.  
So the young girl turned into a beautiful woman and was soon sent away to be wedded. As she was traveling to the neighboring kingdom a large beast stopped the princess and her knights. No matter which way they traveled the beast would stop them and say "A groom for me before a groom you." The princess returned home and told her parents of what happened, so the queen told of what the beast was. Even though the king was shocked he accepted this and so they got the beast.  
The beast was wedded twice and twice the beast devoured both grooms and each time it repeated "A groom for me before a groom before you."  
The king went to the royal shepherd and asked for him to give his only son to Wed the beast but he couldn't that was his only son. The king pressed on farther and soon the shepherd agreed. That night the shepherd told his son of the dreadful news and his son distraught by the news and his father giving up so easily. He took a walk in the woods and encountered a old woman, who asked "You are troubled what is wrong my boy?"  
And the boy replied with "You wouldn't help even if I told you,"  
which the woman replied with "You maybe surprised my boy," and the young shepherd told her of his wedding with the beast and so the woman gave him instructions to prevent his death.  
So the man and beast of Wed but instead of a wedding it felt like a funeral procession but instead the young shepherd took care and asked for a few things to be brought to his room. A barrel of milk, a barrel of lye, ten under garments and shirts, a several whips. So the groom faced his demise. The beast spoke "Groom shed your suit,"  
and the groom said "Beast shed a skin,"  
which confused the beast "No one had asked me that before,"  
the groom lost his voice than said "I ask you that now."  
Both continued to remove their clothing until the floor was covered with the skins and suits. The beast was weak and drenched with the milk it spoke "Bill," and quickly the young shepherd grabbed the whips, dunk them into the lye and whipped the beast. It writhed in pain and let out a screech as if it was dying. Bill, the groom, got on the bed and held the beast, soon falling asleep. When he awoke in his arms was a pale, Brown haired male, at first Bill was confused of who this person was and then saw the big Dipper on its fore head. Suddenly the former beast stirred awake mumbling "oh my head," his eyes opening and seeing his groom and that he wad human. Both began to laugh out of joy and fetched the maid for his parents to see him and his groom, both alive.  
The end.


End file.
